Fabray and Berry
by Cul D'Autruche
Summary: Quinn Fabray lieutenant dans la police de l'Ohio et Rachel Berry médecin légiste en chef du même Etat, enquête sur une nouvelle affaire qui fera remonter beaucoup de souvenir à Quinn et à son équipe...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai pensé à une nouvelle fiction où Rachel et Quinn seraient dans le monde de Rizzoli and Isles. Voilà un premier chapitre pour voir ce que ça donne, enfin si vous aimez ou pas !

* * *

Le lieutenant Quinn Fabray était un des meilleurs que l'Etat d'Ohio ait eu depuis longtemps, peut-être même le meilleur ! Son nouvel équipier, Puck, Puckerman étant trop long et ne connaissant toujours pas son pas son prénom, était vraiment un bon coéquipier. Elle regrettait un peu Sam mais après ce qu'elle a appelé « l'étape fatale de sa vie qui est préférable d'oublier », elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir avec elle 24h/24.

« - Qu'avons-nous ? » Elle venait d'arriver sur une nouvelle scène de crime.

- Jeune femme, aucuns papiers d'identités, tuée à la sortie de ce bar, apparemment elle aurait reçu un violent coup à la tête.

- Quel genre d'objet, Rachel ?

- J'en saurais plus après l'autopsie, mais le lieutenant Puckerman a raison quand il dit que la victime a reçu un puissant coup à la tête.

- Très bien, se baissant vers le corps, Puck on chercherait un objet ayant une forme rectangulaire.

- Comme ça par exemple ? – Il leva une planche en boit avec du sang à l'extrémité –

- Pas très intelligent ce tueur, retournant son visage vers le corps, vu les traces de sangs qu'elle a sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle a été violée.

- Ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive, Quinn, s'il te plait !

- Oh Rachel je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais, je t'en prie, pour les besoins de l'enquête…

- Ca me file de l'urticaire, j'y peux rien ! Je dirais juste que, aux vues de ton regard de chien battu, présence de tâches brunâtres au niveau des cuisses, qui POURRAIT s'apparenter à du sang.

- Je m'en contenterais ! Puck elle a été violée ! »

# # # #

Rachel était une personne très intelligente, surement la plus brillante de tout l'Ohio ou peut-être même des Etats-Unis. Elle était aussi brillante que férue de mode contrairement au lycée où elle s'habillait comme un sac mais aujourd'hui c'était une très jolie femme qui savait parfaitement s'habiller.

Rachel et Quinn étaient devenus meilleures amies avec le temps. Tous les opposaient mais elles se complétaient extrêmement bien.

# # # #

Après quelques heures d'examen, Rachel alla voir Quinn pour lui donner les renseignements qu'elle avait obtenu.

« - La victime à bien était violé.

-Comme c'est bizarre !

-Passe moi ton sarcasme, elle a été violé avant et après sa mort. Electrocutée avant d'avoir été kidnappée et abattue d'un violent coup à la tête…

-Amber Johnson, c'était une jeune recrue des flics de N-Y. Annonça Puck au même moment.

-Quinn se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, elle était devenue livide.

-C'est pas vrai….

-Quinn ?!

-Je connais se monde de fonctionnement.

-Mais c'est impossible il est en prison ! Un imitateur ?

-Impossible personne savait pour le pistolet électrique et pour… Est-ce qu'elle avait des multiples lacérations, assez profonde sur le corps ?

-J'en ai bien peur…

-C'est… C'est lui…

-Impossible, il est derrière les barreaux !

-Un apprenti, quelqu'un qu'il aurait formé avant d'être coffré !

-Pas bête ça Puck ! Il faut qu'on aille le voir. Viens avec moi et aucun mot à Evans !

-Je viens ! Quoi !? J'ai fait des études de psychologie je peux toujours aider !

-Ok, mais t'approche pas trop de lui, on sait jamais ! »

Quinn est et sera toujours une femme légèrement paranoïaque et surprotectrice quand il s'agit des gens qu'elle aime mais encore plus dans ce genre de situation …

* * *

Alors ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

lisa418: Merci. Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plairas. X)

* * *

« - Bonjour ma tendre et chère lieutenant Quinn Fabray ! »

Ils étaient dans la prison, le « chirurgien », comme l'avait appelé les médias, et eux-mêmes étaient dans une grande pièce isolée de la prison avec deux gardes derrière la porte. Ils étaient donc seul tous les quatre.

« - Puck, laisse-nous s'il te plait.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me séparer d'un autre coéquipier.

- Ok, ok, j'comprend…. _Quinn commença à parler quand Puck sortit._

- Très bien Shuester, commençons.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Je pose les questions !

- Docteur Berry, vous êtes resplendissante, comme toujours.

- T'es au courant pour le meurtre commis hier ?

- Oh non quel meurtre ? J'ai rien fais moi, lieutenant.

- Te fous pas de moi, Shuester ! C'était la même manière de procéder.

- Si tu veux des réponses, j'ai deux requêtes à faire.

- Premièrement, es-ce que tu rêves de moi la nuit ?

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Oh Quinn s'il te plait, c'est la seul manière pour toi d'avoir des réponses.

- Très bien tu veux savoir ? Je rêve de toi. Je rêve que je te tue et que je te fais souffrir autant que toi avec tes victimes.

- Ah ah ah, j'aime ça Quinn, tu sais tu es une épreuve pour moi, la seule tâche que je n'ai pas encore accomplit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sortirais d'ici… ! Bon et deuxièmement, je voudrais un temps privilégié avec le Docteur !

- Espèce de fils de….

- Quinn ! _ Rachel l'__avait stoppé juste avant qu'elle ne saute au coup de l'homme en face d'elle._

- Quinn, calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Sort je vais le faire.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Quinn. Pour les besoins de l'enquête.

- Et si i…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, il est menotté et la porte se verrouille de l'extérieur.

- Il n'y a pas de vitre à la porte et c'est insonorisé !

- Pas besoin de me voir ni de m'entendre, un problème et je cours à la porte.

- Très bien ! Tu lui touche un cheveu et je te promets que ce que tu as fait subir à toutes tes victimes ne sera rien comparé à ce que moi je te ferais, ai-je été claire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas douce colombe tu seras la première. »

Quinn sortit de la pièce sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard en direction de Rachel qui lui lança un de ses sourires rassurants que seul elle savait faire.

« - Bien, que voulais vous me dire Mr Shuester ?

- Je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec vous Docteur.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Mr Shuester, nous avons un meurtre à résoudre.

- Nous somme pas si différent vous et moi vous savez ?

- Nous n'avons strictement rien en commun.

- Délaissé pas nos parents, études de médecines, brillants et nous aimons tous les deux travaillé sur des morts !

- Je travaille sur des morts pour trouver ce et qui les a tué. Vous vous les souillé ! Nous n'avons, donc, rien en commun

- Comme vous voulez Docteur Berry mais vous savez que j'ai raison.

- Avez-vous formé un apprenti ?

- Oh si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un !

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Qu'il y en a bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais il n'y qu'une seul personne assez bien formé pour pouvoir m'imiter à la perfection car votre chère Quinn, m'a arrêté avant que je puisse finir de former les autres.

- Qui est-il ?

- A vous de le découvrir Docteur Berry je vous ai largement assez aidé. Mais ne vous inquiété pas Quinn est tout à fait à son goût et vous encore plus !

- Vous ne me déstabiliserais pas Mr Shuester. Bien maintenant je pense que je vais y aller.

# # # #

« Alors que t'as dit Shuester ? _Quinn n'avait pas voulu la questionné avant d'être arrivé chez elle, elle se doutait bien que Rachel ne la laisserait pas seul après la journée qu'elles venaient de passer et elle ne voulait que ses collègues soient au courant de certaines choses personnelles que Shuester aurait pu dire à Rachel._

-Rien de spécial, juste que c'était bien un apprenti qu'il avait formé avant d'être arrêté pas toi et que soit disant il aurait formé d'autre personne mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai enfin pas autant qu'il a voulu me le faire croire.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, eum… Il m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'il sortirait de là où il est pour finir ce qu'il a commencé…

- Ooooh…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas il ne pourra jamais s'échapper de la prison Quinn. »

Rachel pris Quinn dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher. Elle avait délibérément caché des informations à Quinn, une plus importante que l'autre mais avait-elle bien fais ?

* * *

Shuester en méchant ? Perso je trouve que ça marche ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et encore merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage avec un review ou tout simplement en suivant la story.

Par contre je pense pas que je pourrais poster aussi vite les prochaines fois, j'ai juste profité de mes derniers jours de vacances. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Je crois que ça fait 3 semaines que je n'ai pas posté mais avec ma semaine Bac Blanc et mon épreuve d'anglais demain matin, le temps me manque ! Je vais quand même essayer de poster 3 ou 4 chapitres avant le Bac quai arrive à grand pas !

lisa418: Ahah oui moi aussi je trouve que ça lui va bien ! T'inquiète je vais essayé de continuer comme ça. Et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur qui sera dans l'histoire et donc oui, les autres N.D seront de la partie. ^^ Et je pense que, tout au long de la FF Quinn protégera Rachel et inversement.

mel16440: Merci XD

* * *

Rachel et Quinn c'étaient endormis ensemble, comme souvent depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, mais ce jour là Rachel avait passé sa nuit à calmer les pleurs de Quinn. Ils étaient rares même inexistant que la blonde montre ses sentiments mais là c'était trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse les cacher, Rachel savait alors qu'elle avait bien fait de cacher à Quinn ce que Schuester lui avait dit. Aujourd'hui c'est elle qui devait se montré forte.

# # # #

Elles sont arrivées en retard ce jour là, à cause de leur courte nuit. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient en arrivant au poste.

"- Bonjour, Puck, Evans, _annonça-t-elle en arrivant._

_- _T'as une mine affreuse !

- Merci Puck pour cette remarque, très perspicace.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? _Sam se doutait de quelque chose._

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Comme vient de le faire remarquer Puck, t'as une mine affreuse, épouvantable même. Et désolé d'être aussi direct mais on ne peut pas passer par quatre chemin pour dire ça... Enfin le montrer..."

Sam tourna l'écran de son ordinateur et mit en marche une vidéo. Quinn reconnaissait très bien l'infirmerie de la prison avec pour principal acteur de cette pièce Schuester qui se faisait examiné quand tout à coup elle le vit prendre un scalpel, le planter dans l'estomac d'un des médecins et égorger le deuxième avec se même scalpel. Il commença à partir quand elle le vit revenir, faire un coucou à la caméra, faire le chiffre "2" avec ses doigts et articuler avec ses lèvres " je vous avais prévenu" avec un sourire plus qu'inquiétant puis l'image s'enneigea.

Quinn était sans voix, mais pas pour longtemps, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la sortie, prit sa voiture et alla sans aucune limite de vitesse à la prison .

"- Où est le directeur ?! _Hurla-t-elle en arrivant. _Où est-il nom de dieu ! Où est cette incapable que je m'occupe de son cas ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu cet idiot que Schuester était très intelligent et maintenant où est-il ? Dans la nature avec pour cible principale ? Ah mais oui ! MOI ! Hudson où est tu ?

- Ici, pourquoi ?

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi, face de blaireau ? Mais si seulement c'était qu'une apparence bon sang !

- Je ne comprend vraiment pas, Lieutenant Fabray.

- Non, mais d'où tu sors ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta prison ou quoi ? A tu oublié que William Schuester venait de s'évader de ta prison ? T'as les mémoire d'un poisson rouge ou quoi ?

- Quoi...? Mais... euh.. euh... non non...

- Et en plus il bégaye mais t'as rien pour toi mon pauvre. Comment Rachel a-t-elle pu te trouver quelque chose au lycée au point de vouloir t"épouser !? Dieu soit loué, elle ne l'a pas fait ! Bon, comment Schuester a-t-il fait pour s'évader ?

- Il faisait une crise d'appendicite...

- ...Simulait...

-... Et il a réussit à s'échapper.

- Merci pour cette conclusion inutile.

- Tu crois que Rachel accepterait de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Oser me demander ça ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi, moi j'y vais !"

# # # #

"- Schuester c'est bien évadé !

- Quoi ?! _Elle venait de rentrer chez elle et Rachel était déjà là, mettant un plat au four, elle se releva en vitesse,se cognant au passage._ Aïe ! Quinn dis moi que tu plaisantes !?

- J'ai la tête d'une fille qui aime les blagues ?

- Ok, ok. Je viens de mettre un gratin au four...

- Je veux une bière !

- Assieds toi, je te ramène ça.

- J'ai le droit à ma dose de viande ?

- Pour ce soir ? Oui, mais juste pour ce soir !

- Toujours la même toi. Jamais d'impasse sur tes convictions.

- Exact ! Bon raconte moi, pendant qu'on passe à table, comment t'as su pour Schuester ?

- En arrivant au bureau ce matin, Sam m'a montré une vidéo de Schuester réussissant à se faire la malle et pendant que j'était sur la route vers la prison j'ai reçu un appel de la prison pour me le confirmer comme si le voir ne suffisait pas. Je suis arrivé en mode Bitch Quinn et surtout en hurlant après Finnidiot, et la seule chose qu'il a réussit a me dire c'est que Schuester c'est tiré car il avait une crise d'appendicite, il avait même pas encore compris qu'il simulait.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Sii ! Mais tu sais pas le pire ! Face de cafard m'a demandé si tu accepterais de boire un verra avec lui.

- Me dis pas que tu l'as tué ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tant mieux.

- Me dis pas que tu vas aller boire un verre avec lui ?

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas. La période lycée m'a largement suffit.

- Ah tu me rassure. Non parce que le voir tous les jours ? Mon dieu je pourrai pas !

- T'en fais pas, il c'est mit à parler de lui à la troisième personne, particulièrement repoussant.

- Comment t'as fais ?

- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

- Pour sortir avec lui ?

- Bah je crois que j'aimais bien sa naïveté.

- C'est plus de la naïveté à ce stade.

- Sois pas méchante.

- Réaliste !

- Bon allons dormir. Je prend le canapé toi le lit.

- Allé Rach, viens dormir avec moi ?

- Sur ?

- Ca sera pas la première fois.

- T'as raison !"

* * *

Finis ! ^^ Je n'ai pas encore écris d'autre chapitre mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà les idées et aussi trois heures de philo pour les écrire ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Juju8: Oui moi aussi, j'adore vraiment les deux. Merci et bonne chance à toi aussi. Et encore merci. ;)

lisa418: C'est ce que je voulais donc si j'y arrive tant mieux ! Pas de réponse négative, je pense en faire un love parce que dans la série j'attend que ça ! ^^ Bon même si pour le moment je sais pas comment je vais faire. :D

* * *

_Elle avait enfin trouvé la fille, elle savait que Schuester allait la tuer si elle n'intervenait pas maintenant et le reste de la brigade qui ne reviendrait que dans une heure ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi stupide que se jour là, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avait juste laissé l'adresse sur son bureau, prit sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à la planque de Shuester. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle ouvrit la porte, leva son arme à l'affût du moindre danger c'est la qu'elle vit la jeune femme qu'elle recherchait depuis une semaine, encore en vit, se débattant, elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle était soulagée que quelqu'un l'ait retrouvé, elle compris qu'après s'être réveillée, Shuester au dessus d'elle, lui caressant le visage avec un scalpel que la jeune femme avait essayé de lui passer un message. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, Schuester venais de lui planter un scalpel dans chaque main disant qu'il avais attendu se moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois et qu'elle allait adorer tous ce qui allait se passer entre eux se soir-la. " On va prendre du bon temps tout les deux maintenant, tu me regarderas la tuer avant que je ne te tue toi et que je continue à profiter de vos corps après" lui avait-il dit. Il l'avait déjà déshabillée, seul ses sous-vêtements étaient encore sur elle, il était en train de lui lacerait le corps, une entaille plus profonde que les autres, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, juste après l'aine. Elle commençais à perdre connaissance, perdait beaucoup de sang, se battant contre Schuester et maintenant contre la mort, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en fracas, et crier un flic, elle pourrait jurer que c'était Sam " Lâche la, on t'a dis de la lâcher sale enfoirer de merde" est la seul phrase dont elle se souvient avant de s'être réveiller à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, Rachel à son chevet lui tenant la main..._  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de son agression mais jamais ce rêve n'avait duré aussi longtemps et n'avait été aussi net. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil 4h du mat' elle n'avais pas dormi longtemps cet nuit aussi. Elle se retourna et vit Rachel dormir, elle aussi n'avais pas l'air d'avoir un sommeil très paisible mais ne voulant pas la réveiller elle sortit le plus doucement possible du lit, se prit une tasse de café, prit son ordi et regarda, une nouvelle fois encore la vidéo de l'évasion du chirurgien.

# # # #

Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne faisait jamais de cauchemar, surement du au yoga pensait elle, mais la conversation qu'elle avais eu avec Schuester la rendais folle mais ce qui lui retournais l'esprit était d'avoir mentit à Quinn, par omission certes mais cella restais un mensonge à ses yeux. Elle s'aperçu alors que Quinn n'était pas dans le lit, regarda l'heure 4h41, elle n'avais pas dormit beaucoup elle non plus. Elle parti rejoindre Quinn au salon sachant pertinemment que cette dernière serais encore entrain d'essayer de trouver quelle message envoyait Schuester dans sa vidéo. Elle se dit alors qu'elle enlèverait un poids a Quinn en lui disant la vérité.

"- Oh salut Rach, je t'ai réveillée ?

- Non t'inquiète, un mauvais rêve. Toi aussi je présume ?

- Oui plus fort que d'habitude celui-ci... Fin bon, je pense que j'ai trouve ce que Schuster voulait dire dans son message.

- Ah oui quoi ?_ Dit Rachel, elle sentait les boutons qui recommençaient à sortir._

- Schuester ne laisse jamais ses victimes en vie et quelles sont les deux personnes qu'il n'a pas tuées ?

- Toi et la fille que tu as sauvé !_ Elle avait laissé sa main qui grattait sa nuque retomber_.

- Exactement il faut donc allais la chercher et la prévenir !

- Ecoute Quinn, je ne t'ai pas tout dit...

- Quoi Rach, tu me fais flipper là.

- Tu sais, la conversation que j'ai eu avec Schuester, il y a des trucs que j'ai pas jugé bon de te dire.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ça ?!

- Je voulais pas te faire des soucis en plus, tu étais tellement stressé. Et... et...

- Rach, Rach c'est bon ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, viens là... La la aller calme toi. Que t'a t'il dit ?

-Qu'il arriverait à sortir d'ici, et qu'il finirait se qu'il avais accomplit avec toi mais qu'il ne voulais pas me laisser, qu'il s'occuperait donc aussi de moi devant toi, avant de faire la même chose avec toi et que j'étais encore plus au gout de son apprenti que toi tu l'es.

- Quel fils de. P***, je vais le butter ! En faite le message était adressé à toi comme à moi, l'enflure ! Oser s'en prendre à toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça directement ?

- Je pensais qu'il bleffais, qu'il voulait juste te mettre en rogne, j'ai compris juste en voyant la vidéo hier, qu'il ne mentait pas. Je voulais pas que tu portes tout sur tes épaules Quinn. Je suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, Rachel, tu n'y es pour rien je comprend ton geste, mais promets moi une chose, plus jamais, jamais, de secrets entre nous d'accord ? Même si tu as peur que ça me blesse, me vexe, me stresse au quoi que se sois d'autre ? D'accord ?

- Promis ! Mais t...

- Je te le promet, moi aussi.."

# # # #

"- Kurt, une biere pour moi et une coupe de champagne pour Rachel, s'il te plait !_ Il lui répondit par un __hochement_ _de tête. _Encore une journée où on a rien trouvé, à par un couple mort, encore. 4 jours qu'il est en liberté.

-On le retrouvera. Merci Kurt

-Merci. J'espère parce que franchement je manque de sommeil. Dit Quinn avant de boire une gorger de sa boisson.

-Bonjour Quinn...!

-Britanny ?! Mais qu'es que tu fais ici ? _Dit Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras._

-Je viens de sortir de prison...

-Quoi ? Mais qu'es que tu faisais là-bas ?

-Bah j'ai été arrêtée Quinn !

-Ahahah oui je sais Brittany mais je veux dire pourquoi es-tu entrée en prison ?

-Je me suis faite arrêtée parce que, en voulant éviter d'écraser un petit hérisson sur la route j'ai renversé un prêtre.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Et il t'ont enfermé pour combien de temps ?

-3 mois, mais comme j'ai eu un comportement exemplaire ils ont réduit ma peine de moitié. Et me voici !

-Toujours optimiste toi. Rachel on devrait la présenter aux gens du café du commissariat, ça rendrait peut-être certaine personne moins méchante et un peu plus de joie de vivre dans se lieu. Oh d'ailleurs Rachel voici Brittany, Brittany voici Rachel.

-Enchantée. _Avaient-elles répondu en même temps._

-Sans vouloir être impolie, vous vous connaissez comment ? _Demanda Rachel__._

_-_Euh c'est une longue histoire...

-Quinn était ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on avait 10 ans et quand son père à su pour moi, vers nos 17 ans, ils ont formellement interdit à Quinn de me parler ou de m'approcher.

-Quand il a su quoi ?

-Rachel ! _ s'exclama Quinn. _

-Désolé c'était impolie...

-Oh non t'inquiète pas, Quinn a toujours été pudique et coincée sur ce sujet. Je suis gay et Quinn a été la première personne que j'ai aimé, bon même si on ne partageait pas le même amour elle est toujours restée là pour moi...

-Mais dès que mon père la su et m'a interdit de te voir je t'ai abandonné, je suis désolé Britt'.

-T'inquiète pas c'est oublié.

-Mes pères aussi sont gay !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dis ?!

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

-Très drôle !

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-Sérieux Rach' depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

-Se sont mes pères adoptifs, ils m'ont adoptés à ma naissance, ma mère est morte et mon père ne pensait pas pouvoir m'élever seul.

-Oh désolé Rach'...

-C'est pas grave, ça m'a jamais atteinte mes pères m'ont toujours comblé et fais tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi.

-Euh désolé de couper la conversation mais j'ai quelque chose à demander...?

-Oui, quoi Britt' ? _Avait répondu Quinn. _

-J'ai pas d'endroit où dormir ce soir et je vou...

-Tu peux venir chez moi. _Avait coupé Rachel._

_-_Vraiment ?!

-Bah oui Quinn n'a qu'un petit appartement, moi j'ai carrément une maison d'amis. Tu pourras rester autant que tu voudras.

-Euh je..je... Je sais pas comment te remercier !

-Les amis de Quinn sont les miens ! Désolé les filles il faut que j'aille me refaire une beauté.

_Rachel partie et Brittany la suivit des yeux._

_-_Elle n'est pas ton genre et n'y gay !

-Détend toi ! Je regard c'est tout !

-Ouai beh garde tes yeux pour toi ! Et lui saute pas dessus quand tu seras chez elle !

-Quinn, je suis pas comme ça !

-Oooooh que si tu l'es ! Tu l'as fais à plus d'une fille.

-Et ça a toujours marché sauf avec toi, malheureusement !

-Ahah arrête, ce jour là j'ai tu m'as foutu la trouille !

-J'ai quand même réussit à te voler un baiser ! En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi jolie. Mais je dois t'avouer que ta Rachel me plait vraiment, j'adore les brunes.

-C'est pas Ma Rachel et je t'ai dit pas touche, laisse la tranquille,rabat toi sur quelqu'un d'autre !

-Ok ok je la toucherais pas. Sauf si elle le veut bien.

-Tu changeras jamais ! "

* * *

Voilà la fin les chapitres sont un peu plus long que les deux premiers ! Voilà l'arrivée de Brittany et désolé pour Kurt mais je le voyais que là. :/


End file.
